


Háblame

by MonkeyMakoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyMakoko/pseuds/MonkeyMakoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y dime Levi... ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Háblame

La habitación no era muy grande, pero en ella había todo cuanto necesitaban. Al fondo se podía ver una enorme cama situada bajo un ventanal, cubierto con unas blancas cortinas. Armarios y tocadores de madera oscura y brillante, y algún cuadro con diferentes escenas cotidianas rompían la monotonía de las blancas paredes que la rodeaban.

En una de ellas, destacaba una sobria chimenea de piedra vista, encendida. Y cerca de esta, una gran bañera de porcelana blanca con las patas ornamentadas con diferentes tonos ocres. En un estilo barroco que contrastaba con el resto de la habitación.

Dentro de la bañera, descansaba Levi. Sumergido hasta los hombros en el agua caliente. Con una toalla doblada encima de su cara en un intento de que no le molestara la luz que le envolvía.

Ya era de noche, pero todo estaba levemente iluminado gracias a la luz de una de las farolas de la calle, que se filtraba por entre la fina tela de las cortinas. Unos pocos candelabros repartidos por la habitación y las titilantes llamas del fuego de la chimenea, ayudaban a iluminar el resto del cuarto.

Levi intentaba aprovechar un raro día de paz y tranquilidad en la capital. La casa era de Erwin, pero podría decirse que era suya también. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir dentro de los muros; y su comandante le había dado permiso para usarla siempre que le viniera en gana al regalarle una copia de sus llaves.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo fuera, en la calle, la espuma disolviéndose en el agua y el crepitar de los troncos encendidos, ayudaban a la sensación de soledad y relajación que tanto buscaba. Podría quedarse allí para siempre...

Unos firmes y rápidos pasos retumbaron en la vieja madera del suelo. Seguidos del manillar girándose y la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose de un fuerte portazo. Las bisagras chirriaron en todo momento, quejándose por la brusquedad de los movimientos.

A Levi no le hizo falta mirar para saber quién era el autor de todo ese escándalo.

—Hola, Erwin —saludó con desgana desde su sitio.

Su compañero no contestaba, así que, extrañado, sacó los brazos del agua para quitarse la toalla de la cabeza, posándola en una mesilla cercana junto a sus utensilios de baño.

Erwin estaba de pie, en medio de la habitación, mirando fijamente a Levi. Llevaba un elegante frac negro que, antes de salir de casa, había sido perfecto e inmaculado, con todas las condecoraciones decorando el pecho, brillantes. Pero ahora estaba empapado, con los botones de la chaqueta abiertos y la pajarita deshecha. Sujeta sólo gracias al cuello de la camisa.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos. Su dura mirada provocó un escalofrío que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Levi, que cruzó los brazos y apoyó los codos en el borde de la bañera, con curiosidad por saber qué es lo que tenía a su comandante en ese estado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó por fin.

Aquel comportamiento no era normal, quizás le había pasado algo.

La expresión de Erwin cambió en el mismo momento en el que oyó su voz. Relajándose visiblemente. El ceño y la frente alisándose y su boca curvándose en una dulce sonrisa. Muy rara de ver en él.

—Llueve.

—Eso puedo saberlo yo desde aquí. Pero gracias por la información.

La suave y ronca risa de Erwin resonó por todo el cuarto y Levi volvió a su anterior posición con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la bañera. Sin quitar su vista de los movimientos de su compañero. Que había empezado a quitarse la levita.

Dejó caer la prenda al suelo, que cayó pesada y acompañada de un desagradable sonido, al suelo. Levi arrugó la nariz con disgusto ante el desorden pero se ahorró el comentario.

El chaleco y la camisa siguieron el mismo camino que la primera prenda. Los pantalones y su ropa interior fueron detrás. Dejando una montaña de tela arrugada de cualquier manera a sus pies, y dejando a Erwin expuesto en toda su gloria en medio de la habitación.

El agua resbalaba por todo su cuerpo, cayendo hacia el suelo y formando un charco que se juntaba con el que salía también del montón que antes había sido un carísimo y elegante traje.

Su piel brillaba gracias a la película de humedad que le cubría y a la luz que emanaba del fuego. El pelo, ahora algo más desordenado, goteaba; hasta que Erwin pasó por fin sus manos por él, peinándolo hacia atrás y apartándolo de su cara. Quedándose así en esa forma.

Levi tragó saliva y parpadeó varias veces, preguntándose de paso cuanto tiempo llevaba sin cerrar los ojos.

Erwin se acercó a él y, sin decir nada, se acercó a la bañera y se colocó de cuclillas a un lado, con las manos y la cabeza apoyadas en el borde. Como un niño pequeño que espía a alguien.

—¿Me haces un hueco?

Levi fingió que pensaba en algo con intensidad hasta que por fin respondió.

—Eh... No. Mejor no. Estoy muy cómodo.

—Venga vamos... – Erwin metió una de sus manos en el agua y salpicó de forma juguetona a Levi en el torso, a lo que este no pudo evitar sacar sus manos del agua para intentar protegerse. Puede que lanzará también algún insulto de paso —. Te prometo que no te voy a molestar.

—Sabes que sí lo harás. Eres enorme. No cabemos los dos aquí dentro.

—Claro que sí. Aparta.

Mientras decía estas palabras, Erwin había vuelto a levantarse y ya estaba metiendo una pierna dentro del agua caliente, detrás de su espalda.

Entró y se tapó la nariz para sumergirse entero, ignorando las quejas de Levi y haciendo que gran parte del líquido y la espuma desbordaran. Pero volviendo a salir enseguida y colocándose otra vez el pelo repeinado hacia atrás, como si se acabara de poner algún gel.

—Qué bien... Siempre consigues poner el agua a la temperatura perfecta —suspiró mientras acercaba a Levi hacia sí, rodeándole con sus brazos y dejando que este apoyará la cabeza en su pecho. Las rodillas flexionadas y los pies apoyados en el suelo de la bañera, a sendos lados del capitán.

—Te odio... —comentó Levi enfadado mirando hacia arriba para poder hablarle a la cara.

—Sabes que no —le respondió divertido besando su frente —. Así es más divertido.

—Sí. Y así de paso traes toda la mierda de la calle a la bañera para mezclarla con el agua. Es perfecto.

—Me encanta cuando te pones gruñón. Sabes que en realidad te gusta.

—Ohhh ¿cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó Levi emocionado.

—Hola, señor sarcasmo, cuánto tiempo sin verle...

—Cállate.

Ahora había sido el turno de Levi para salpicar a Erwin. Llenándose la palma de agua y lanzándola hacia atrás, dándole en la cara.

—¡Ey! ¡No deberías hacerle eso a tu comandante! Te voy a montar un consejo de guerra.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo me voy a chivar a todos tus amigos estirados que te dedicas a molestar a tus subordinados mientras intentan bañarse. Vas a ver. No vas a poder volver a entrar a una de esas fiestas tan pijas en tu vida.

Mientras discutían, el agua volaba por todas partes. Pero ellos, ajenos a todo, seguían salpicándose y forcejeando dentro de la bañera, revolviendo todo el líquido de su interior y acabando con casi toda la espuma.

—Pues igual me haces un favor.

—Pues igual lo hago.

Erwin tenía a Levi apresado con sus piernas y brazos, inmovilizándole.

—Y dime Levi... ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

—Erwin... Para... Ya no somos críos.

—¿Ves? Eso es que tienes alma de viejo. Te van a salir arrugas antes de tiempo —opinó Erwin mientras besaba su mejilla y la comisura de su boca con fuerza, aplastando su cara contra la suya y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Idiota.

El cuerpo de Levi se relajó. Apoyándose de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de su comandante. Que, a cambio, había aflojado la llave que le tenía aprisionado contra él.

Seguía repartiendo besos por su cara, pero ahora eran más lentos y medidos. Una de sus manos acarició su rostro. Obligándole con suavidad a mirarle. Su cara ya no reflejaba la diversión de antes y su mirada era indescifrable. Cerró los ojos y le dio un profundo y largo beso en los labios. Lento y dulce al principio pero más salvaje e intenso a cada momento que pasaba.

Mientras sus bocas se movían la una contra la otra, explorándose, la mano de Erwin recorría su mandíbula y su cuello. Su otra mano acariciaba su cadera y seguía la marcada línea que iba hasta su entrepierna. Ignorándola y llegando a la parte interna de su muslo, siguiendo con los dedos una de las marcas provocadas por el arnés de maniobras y abriendo sus piernas, empujándola y apoyándola contra la fría pared de porcelana.

Levi se dejaba guiar mientras los gruesos labios de su comandante seguían sobre él. Succionando y mordiendo su labio inferior. Sonriendo mientras le iba volviendo cada vez más y más loco.

Erwin se separó de su boca un momento para seguir hablando. Pero muy poco, lo suficiente como para que sus labios rozaran contra los suyos con cada nueva palabra que susurraba con su voz ronca por la excitación.

—Aún no me has respondido...

La mente de Levi estaba cubierta por una densa niebla. Sólo podía sentir las manos de Erwin por todo su cuerpo. A veces retazos de los otros sentidos llegaban hasta su cerebro. El olor del jabón. El frío que notaba en su piel cada vez que el aire rozaba alguna parte de su cuerpo mojado...

—¿Qué?... —su voz era un débil murmullo. Pero Erwin la había oído de todas formas.

—No me has dicho qué te gusta... —contestó Erwin.

Sus dedos habían pasado ya a jugar cruelmente con su entrada. Trazándola y adentrándose en ella para abrirse paso. Un poco más cada vez.

Cada vez que Levi desplazaba su cuerpo hacia atrás, movido por las oleadas de placer, sentía cómo la excitación de Erwin se oprimía dura contra su espalda.

—Contéstame...

Un segundo dedo se unió al primero. Levi notaba cómo se movían dentro de él. Abriéndose y cerrándose. De arriba abajo. Mientras, la otra mano de su compañero iba desde su vientre a su muslo. Acariciando su ingle y volviendo a subir luego por su costado, terminando su camino en su pecho. Acunando su pectoral y jugando con uno de sus pezones. Tirando de él y pellizcándolo. Su boca besaba su oreja y su cuello por todas las partes que lograba alcanzar.

Las manos de Levi se aferraban con fuerza a los bordes de la bañera. Sus nudillos estaban blancos y sus uñas rozaban la porcelana. Había dejado caer su cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de su comandante exponiendo así aún más su cuello, ya rojo y maltratado. Los gemidos escapaban de su boca sin control.

—¿Te gusta esto? —murmuraba en su oído.

Erwin sabía tratarle con una mezcla perfecta entre tortura y adoración.

—No —era mentira. Los dos lo sabían y su comandante no iba a aceptarlo.

—Ah, ¿no?

Levi sintió como Erwin atacaba su cuello una vez más, con renovada fuerza. Succionando, lamiendo e hincándole los dientes. Sus dedos se clavaban en su pecho y en su interior con violencia.

Manejaba su cuerpo con la precisión de un músico. Apoyándole entero contra sí. Oprimiéndole y acariciándole. Sabiendo qué cuerda tocar en cada momento para sacar sonidos que nadie más había oído nunca.

—¿Y así? ¿Te gusta?

Levi podía notar perfectamente el tono de burla que había en la voz de su comandante. Las caderas de Erwin habían empezado a moverse contra las suyas. Buscando también algo de alivio.

—Creo que... Al que más le está gustando es a ti...

Un tirón de pelo le hizo volver a mirar a los fríos ojos azules de su comandante, que sonreía con crueldad.

—Claro que sí… Pero al contrario que tú, yo no tengo ningún problema en reconocerlo.

Erwin cambió radicalmente de expresión y frenó todo movimiento para sujetarle de las caderas y empujarle hacia delante. Obligándole a apoyar los antebrazos en el extremo de la bañera y a agarrarse al borde, buscando un apoyo. Un grito de sorpresa muy poco digno abandonó los labios del capitán.

Una nueva oleada de agua salió de la bañera y el aire frío acarició su cuerpo desnudo estremeciéndole una vez más. Giró su cabeza para volver a mirar a su comandante una vez más, buscando una explicación. Se acercaba a él y la vibrante luz de la chimenea formaba un juego de luces y sombras con su cuerpo. Ya no podía ver sus ojos, y sus pómulos destacaban aún más bajo la anaranjada luz.

Las manos de Erwin pasaron de sus costados a su espalda. Sus dedos extendidos, trazando las formas de sus duros músculos, bajando, siguiendo el camino, para volver a su anterior tarea. Un dedo se volvía a introducir en su cuerpo, sorprendiéndole con su brusquedad.

Levi tensó todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas abriéndose todo lo que las paredes de porcelana le permitían. Vio como Erwin se arrodillaba detrás de sí, acomodándose en la bañera, la lujuria reflejada en su rostro, y volvió a mirar hacia abajo, apoyando la frente en su antebrazo. No podía soportar esa imagen.

El segundo dedo le siguió y Levi gimió con más fuerza. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza. Hundiéndose y saliendo del agua. En un contraste de temperatura continuo.

—Levi... ¿Qué más quieres?

El capitán ignoró la pregunta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y escondiendo aún más su cara entre sus brazos. Moviendo sus caderas más enérgicamente, obligando a Erwin a acelerar también en ritmo de sus manos.

—Levi...

Erwin sacó los dedos de su entrada y volvió a frenar a su compañero. Ahora sus dos manos jugaban con él. Acunando sus nalgas y apretándolas con sus manos. Abriéndole y exponiéndole. Eso no le gustaba. Le hacia sentirse terriblemente... Desprotegido.

—Dímelo. ¿Qué más quieres?

Levi intentó bajar las caderas pero las fuertes manos de Erwin se lo impidieron, obligándole a mantenerse en su sitio.

—No, no... —continuó su compañero – dime qué quieres y yo lo haré.

El moreno soltó un gruñido de frustración. ¿Por qué le torturaba de aquella manera? Erwin sabía perfectamente qué era la que quería. Y se lo estaba negando.

—Vamos... Necesito oírlo... —la voz de Erwin era casi un susurro que acariciaba su piel.

El silencio inundó la habitación. El sonido del goteo del agua y el crepitar de los leños era lo único que aseguraba a Levi que el tiempo no se había detenido. Pero no iba a ceder. No podía decirle aquellas cosas a Erwin. ¿Acaso no le valían las reacciones de su cuerpo para saber que Levi estaba loco por él?

Los pulgares de Erwin se acercaron más a su entrada. Volviendo a abrirla pero sin llegar a introducirse. Pero esta vez algo más acompañaba a sus dedos. Una humedad rozó sus sensibles músculos, y Levi no pudo evitar sacudirse. Un gemido de sorpresa abandonó sus labios. Alzó la cabeza y se tapó la boca con la mano. Impidiendo que escaparan más.

Su vista se nubló y su cabeza le daba vueltas. Erwin le torturaba pasando su lengua por esa zona. Introduciéndola y sacándola. Dura y húmeda contra él. Eso era sucio, era horrible y vulgar... Y le estaba llevando al límite.

—Erwin...

Aún no había empezado a tocarse pero sentía su miembro a punto de estallar.

—Erwin... Sigue...

Erwin sólo se separaba para gemir su nombre y mover sus labios contra él.

—Me gusta. Me gusta esto, pero por favor, necesito... Necesito más...

Un último recorrido de su lengua desde su entrada a su columna y la tortura por fin cesó. Levi suspiró tembloroso, pero no aliviado.

—¿Qué necesitas?

Levi se giró. Dejándose caer de espaldas en la bañera. Metiendo de nuevo su cuerpo en lo que quedaba de agua, relajándose. Mirando a Erwin sonrojado. Su mano avanzando por fin hacia su propio miembro, rodeándolo con su mano y empezando a bombear lentamente mientras observaba de arriba abajo a su compañero. Empapado y mirándole, desesperado. Su miembro orgullosamente erguido.

—Quiero que me la metas.

—¿Cómo?

—Fuerte. Y duro. Como sabes que me gusta. Quiero que mañana no pueda ser capaz de andar en todo el viaje y que las marcas que me dejes duren hasta que volvamos a vernos dentro de una semana, cuando vuelvas al campamento...

Erwin gimió y se abalanzó contra Levi. Cerrando su boca con la suya. Moviendo los labios en un beso desesperado. Intentando fundirse contra él. Su lengua danzaba hábil e incansable mientras que con sus manos buscaba sus caderas y se introducía en él. En un solo movimiento que le dejó sin respiración una vez más. La espalda de Levi se apoyaba en la fría pared de la bañera. Resbalando contra ella una y otra vez al compás que marcaban las caderas de Erwin.

—¿Así?

—Más... Dame más fuerte. Más.

Ahora que por fin había empezado, Levi no podía parar de hablar. Las embestidas de Erwin eran cada vez más brutales. Gemía y gruñía como un animal. Abrazado a su cuerpo y sosteniéndole con fuerza.

—Sigue... Así... Me gusta.

Los gemidos y gritos llenaban la habitación. Ninguno de los dos podía pensar en nada más que no fuera el nombre de otro. Su cara, sus gemidos, su cuerpo, su nombre, todo.

Una última corriente de energía recorrió su cuerpo y Levi se liberó entre los dos cuerpos. Erwin no tardó mucho más en seguirle. Empujándose contra él y llenándole por fin.

Se dejó caer a su lado. Los dos con las piernas entrelazadas y recorriendo sus cuerpos perezosamente con sus manos.

—Tengo que salir de este agua sucia antes de que me de un ataque —dijo por fin Levi.

Sus manos estaban entrecruzadas al lado de sus caras. Se miraron fijamente hasta que Erwin separó su vista para inspeccionar los dedos del capitán.

—Cierto, tienes los dedos como pasas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—No lo sé. ¿Hace cuanto empezaste a acosarme? Porque ya llevaba un buen rato dentro.

—Vaya, lo siento —se disculpó Erwin, acercándose más su mano para poder besarle los nudillos con delicadeza uno a uno. Levi respondió a este gesto con un golpe en su hombro.

—No lo sientes en absoluto, idiota.

—La verdad es que no... —Erwin sonrió, pensando en algo en silencio un momento para luego seguir hablando —, ¿vamos a la cama?

Levi se sonrojó de nuevo y miró hacia el mueble.

—Me parece bien, estoy cansado.

—Entonces permíteme llevarte.

Erwin se levantó, sacando un pie de la bañera. Ya desde fuera, se inclinó y metió los brazos en el agua. Sacando a Levi de ella sin mucho esfuerzo antes de que este pudiera reaccionar.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —se escandalizó Levi desde los fuertes brazos de su compañero.

—Llevarte, has dicho que estabas cansado.

—¡No tanto! ¡Sigo pudiendo caminar!

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Sí!

—Bueno, por si acaso... —Erwin dio un par de pasos con Levi en volandas y al notar un ruido, miró al suelo sorprendido —. ¡Está todo lleno de agua!

—Lo sé... No me lo recuerdes por favor.

—¿Qué te parece si te meto en la cama, busco unas toallas, nos secamos bien y dormimos de una vez? —preguntó Erwin depositando un beso en la frente de Levi.

—Me parece genial.

Levi sonrió mientras se iban acercando a la cama. Parecía que por fin su comandante volvía a ser el de siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo avisé. ¡Es sólo porno!


End file.
